poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Bear's Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo
Little Bear's Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo is an epic upcoming Little Bear/Warner Bros. crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the series finale of Little Bear's Adventures of Teen Titans. Plot Jump City is attacked by a Japanese ninja called Saico-Tek. The Teen Titans manage to capture him, having their tower damaged in the process. Under interrogation, Saico-Tek reveals the identity of the one who sent him - Brushogun - and then ruptures the room's fire extinguisher system and mysteriously vanishes. Subsequently, the Titans head to Tokyo, Japan, to search for his master. Upon arriving Tokyo, after overcoming the language barrier and fighting a Gorgo-like giant reptile, the Titans meet Tokyo's own supernatural defense force - the Tokyo Troopers - led by Commander Uehara Daizo. He shows the Titans around the Tokyo Troopers headquarters, and when Robin questions him on Brushogun, Daizo claims that Brushogun is nothing more than an urban legend. Left with no villains to pursue, the Titans can do nothing but enjoy Tokyo as tourists. Robin and Starfire explore Tokyo, and while sitting on Tokyo Tower they finally start to express their feelings for each other. They are about to share a kiss together, when suddenly Robin starts to focus on Brushogun again, and tells Starfire that they are heroes and can't be anything more to each other. Upset, Starfire flies away. Investigating alone, Robin is attacked once again by Saico-Tek and they get into a violent fight, which ends with Robin pummeling the ninja into the ground. When Saico-Tek does not rise, the crowd watching believes Robin has killed him. Despite his protestations of innocence, Robin is apprehended by Daizo. Elsewhere, Starfire is approached and comforted by a little girl, helping Starfire to overcome her depression and make her realize that despite Robin's earlier objections, both of their romantic feelings for each other are indeed truly mutual. The Mayor of Tokyo announces Robin's arrest and orders that the other Teen Titans must either turn themselves in or leave Tokyo at once. Starfire calls the other Titans for an emergency. They are about to regroup when Brushogun sends out his minions to destroy the Titans. Meanwhile, as Robin is being transferred to a more secure facility, a slip of paper bearing the name "Brushogun" fits into the armored car carrying him and explodes, freeing him. Now on the run, Robin co-opts the identity of a Shinjuku mugger to collect information that Brushogun is in fact real, but the Tokyo Troopers cover up his existence to prevent inspiration for criminals. He is eventually found by the Tokyo Troopers, which leads to a car chase. Robin is surrounded front to back when Starfire comes to his rescue. Starfire takes Robin to a shrine hideout, where they try to kiss again when suddenly Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, who have come back safely, barge in on them. Cyborg then shows that he done a chemical analysis on the stains on Robin's uniform and discovered that it wasn't blood but ink, just like the similar stains the others got during their fights. Raven relates from a book she found that Brushogun was an artist who dreamed of bringing his beloved drawings to life using Japanese dark magic. The spell ultimately turned against the young artist, and he was transformed into Tokyo's first super villain, Brushogun, a being of paper and ink - capable to bring any creation he could imagine to life - until he suddenly disappeared. Robin realizes that he didn't kill Saico-Tek because he wasn't real to begin with, and he was set up to make him look like a criminal. Robin dons his costume again before they are discovered and chased around the city by the Tokyo Troopers. With the knowledge they've gained, Robin tracks Brushogun to a comic book publishing factory. Breaking in, the Titans discover the withered form of Brushogun, trap-wired into a cursed printing press that taps into his powers to create the enemies the Titans have faced. He reveals that he had sent the first Saico-Tek to the Titans to summon them to Tokyo in order to stop the real culprit who had enslaved him: Daizo himself, who used Brushogun's power to create both his Tokyo Troopers and the monsters that they captured in order to gain a reputation as a hero. Daizo drops in on the heroes and forces Brushogun to create an army of animated ink minions. A mass battle ensues, culminating in Robin facing Daizo. With no options of escape left, Daizo hurls himself from a catwalk into the ink reservoir of the press, taking control of Brushogun's magic and transforming himself into a giant, hulking mass of ink and machinery, with Brushogun at the center. As the other Titans battle the creatures Daizo hurls at them, Robin frees Brushogun, causing Daizo to lose control of his power and burst. Brushogun dies peacefully in Robin's arms, disabling his powers and defeating Daizo. With the battle concluded, Robin and Starfire share a kiss. Later on, with Robin's name cleared, and Daizo sent to prison, the Titans are awarded medals of honor by the mayor for their heroic actions. The Titans enjoy the rest of their trip to Tokyo, and Beast Boy declares that he wants to go to Mexico on their next vacation. The end credits roll as each of the Titans sing the karaoke version of their theme song. Trivia *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. *Diesel 10 will work for Commander Uehara Daizo in this film. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:DC crossovers Category:Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Superhero Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films set in Japan Category:Little Bear's Adventures series